


perfectly intwined

by alifeofourown



Series: pixie louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pixie Louis, alternative alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really likes the way that Greg smiles just a little bit after he kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfectly intwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU instalment of the Pixie Louis series, the Greg Remix. To clarify, in this AU One Direction exists too so hey cool multiple versions of the boys is exactly what we need. Dedicated to Frankie and Rikki for putting up with me and any and all pixie feelings that I might just develop and throw at them. Enjoy!

Everyone who’s met Greg’s new…person finds him to be very weird, and yet Greg doesn’t seem to mind it one bit. He actually quite enjoys the way that Headmistress Laura looks at him like he’s crazy when he sits on the floor before his show with Louis, holding the boy’s hands quietly and holding a conversation with him without getting any verbal answers from him and it’s always amusing to watch the way she stares when Louis chooses to sit underneath the desk and play with Greg’s shoes rather than next to him like any normal person would.

 

They also have a tendency to watch the way that Louis stares longingly at Greg’s shoulder like he’s genuinely missing sitting on it without understanding why that is and Greg always has to bite back a laugh in the process.

 

Sometimes they get stared at when Greg silently hands over a lollipop bouquet to the silent boy and rumours start about him being slow, mentally retarded and Greg stops talking to everyone for a week until the rumours stop and become as non-existent as they’re supposed to be.

 

Greg starts wearing turtlenecks more often than not, which is strangely surprising considering the fact that he once used to complain about how much he hated the concept of turtlenecks and how people should just wear scarves when their necks are cold because they can be taken off and aren’t suffocating like turtlenecks. No one asks about it, but it’s obvious that it’s only started after Louis came about Greg’s life.

 

Every now and then, Nick tries to strike up a conversation with Louis and he doesn’t understand why the boy never really answers him, but when he does he doesn’t see his lips move. Sometimes Nick thinks he hears Louis talking in his head but that’s illogical, impossible, and the conversations dwindle as the time passes by and Nick realises that he’s not really succeeding with the young stranger.

 

What’s even weirder to the people at the radio station is how well Louis gets along with baby Frankie. No one really expected it, especially Fearne who had her reservations the first time Louis almost-silently asked if he could the infant. She’d been wary when she gave her permission and to her surprise found that Louis had been one of the very few people that Frankie had instantly taken too. It was amazing, watching her child coo and giggle whenever Louis held him, and while she couldn’t hear the soft words that the boy spoke to her child, she knew that they were good ones and sometimes she even let Louis watch him when she was in the studio or had a meeting.

 

Mail still goes missing every now and again, and no one really knows why or who does it, but it happens less often than it used to, and once Louis gets caught. He’s mixing up Zane’s and Scott’s mail once when there’s a hand on his shoulder and a certain pair of radio hosts staring him down. Louis scampers off, tripping over himself and knocking things off of Scott’s desk as he goes to hide behind Greg for protection from possible yelling. He’s relieved when there isn’t any and they find the situation funny.

 

Eventually people start getting used to Louis and he gets light hair ruffles from Nick and Scott when he comes into the studio with Greg. Even the producers start to get used to him, and Louis finds that he takes a special fondness to Fincham who brings him little cakes sometimes from a divine bakery that he lives near. Louis returns the favour by gifting him random things, one of which includes a set of One Direction gel pens that seem to make the producer very happy, even if he has to fight with almost every girl at the studio (and Nick who will never admit it) just to keep them.

 

(One time they get kidnapped by an entertained Greg who finds it amusing to watch Finchy get a tad bit upset that his Zayn pen’s gone missing.)

 

Sometimes Greg goes home alone and Louis curls up in the studio with Harry, who rocks his night show with club mixes and fun stories about his flatmates, particularly a particular blonde who he hasn’t yet realised he’s in love with. He likes listening to Harry on the radio because he’s got such a nice, relaxing voice and he’s all smiles whenever Louis’s around. Louis particularly loves when Harry smiles at him at the end of his shift to let him know that they can both go home and for the most part they do.

 

But sometimes they go out. Louis doesn’t like the loud music all that much but he likes spending time with Harry and if he ever has a problem he knows to call Greg right away and the man comes to his rescue just like he always has, even back when he was tiny and hid in the crooks of Greg’s jumpers and hoodies. Sometimes Louis misses that, when he was able to take naps in Greg’s hair and hide in the wrinkles of his clothing and he occasionally misses playing games with the man like hiding and pretending that he’s gone away and worrying the radio host until he reappears.

 

Louis misses all of the things from when he was small, but he realises that there’s things about being big that he really likes. He likes the idea of being able to curl up against Greg at the end of a long day and feel the man’s arm wrapped around him as he drifts off to sleep, and he likes being able to talk to all of Greg’s friends and not be a secret anymore, even though he doesn’t do much talking and they all think he’s a little on the thick side.

 

What Louis likes most, he discovers one evening as they’re leaving the studio for the night, is kisses. He likes kisses, gentle, soft ones in the cold winter air; kisses that last forever as the snow falls down around him and Louis really likes the way that he fits against Greg just perfectly, pushed up on his tiptoes with his arms around Greg’s neck as he steals a second kiss from the man before he can even be asked if the first one was okay.

 

Louis really likes the way that Greg smiles just a little bit after he kisses him. It’s just a little tiny one hidden in the corners of his lips but Louis notices it and he absolutely adores it. He especially likes the way that Greg changes his title. Louis goes from being fondly called a pest to being Greg’s human and the day that Greg calls him his boyfriend, he’s pretty sure that he’d be completely satisfied with never turning back into his pixie form again.

 

They kiss in the Radio 1 halls and sometimes they get wolf whistles and sometimes Headmistress Laura has to interrupt them by reminding Greg that he has a show to do and he’s very late and nothing’s ready, but Louis finds that he doesn’t much mind because there’s always time for more kisses and more moments like this and he gushes a little to Harry sometimes until Harry tells him to get out of his mind and use words like the rest of the human population. Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry whenever he says that and when Harry returns the favour Louis’s laughs sound better than the sound of bells that used to settle into the air whenever he spoke.

 

There’s a lot of things that Louis misses about being small, but he doesn’t want them back because curling up with Greg at the end of every night and kissing his lips, his face, his neck until Greg complains that he’s trying to tickle him makes Louis happier than he ever was as a pixie. His favourite part is when Greg pulls him close and whispers words that Louis’s not heard in a long time; words of caring and affection and love.

 

And Louis thinks that love is the best thing that could ever happen to a person, even if they are a pixie.


End file.
